You'll be alright (Cute Short Drabble)
by Dusk-Stitch
Summary: My Skyrim character is a companion and best-friends with Farkas. When Aela gives him a job from the Jarl to handle some "bandits" little did he know it was the much stronger Forsworn, fighting for his life and winning he drags his beaten self home. Farkas finds him and his brotherly instincts kick in but clash with the wolf's want for blood. How will Farkas react? Bromance XD


Skyrim, oneshot.

note: Ianian is my all round character, he and my khajiit. I'm playing Skyrim with Ianian and he like Besties with Farkas XD I was doing the companions questline this story just popped right into my head and then festered there, I also needed a story for his scar on his face XD. Hopefully After writing this cute lil' oneshot I can sleep :D POV means Point of view btw.

**You'll Be Alright~**

"You call that a punch?" Ianian hollered as he stumbled backwards from the amusing brawl with Farkas, who was chuckling with delight. Ianian caught himself as he nonchalantly wiped the dripping blood from his nose, and he retaliated by giving Farkas one of his famous right hooks, this started a chain reaction of fury punches until Ianian submitted.

"Damn, You got me" Ianian said as he coughed out the ivory liquid, taking the extended hand of his Shield-brother. "it's always a good fight with you" Farkas said with a strong sense of pride and pity. Ianian laughed and wrapped his arm around his shield brother and best friend "Only because you're not the one on the floor" he joked.

"Ianian, A word" Aela the huntress motioned for him to come over Ianian and Farkas exchanged a look before answering her call. "yes?" Ianian said as he trotted over to her "We have been told of a group of bandits in the reach, the jarl is concerned and has asked for out help. I'm sending you." Ianian rolled the idea around in his head, he liked to travel and kill bandit...what could go wrong he thought. With a pleased smile on his face he nodded to Aela assuring her that he was on the job. "I could go with you brother" Farkas offered slightly worried, "Don't worry Farkie, I got this after all I am the great Ianian" he emphasized with a swish of his hands and laughed as he trotted to his quarters, hopping about like a child.

_Ianian is gone for 3 weeks. (POV switch to Farkas)_

"How much do we need Aela?" Farkas complained as Aela handed his another basket filled with food "We live with warriors who eat like hungry wolves" she chuckled at the pun "now carry this stuff home and I'll meet you there I'm heading to the bannered mare" she finished after patting Farkas' shoulder. He chuckled and did as he was told, making his way back to jorrvasker. He heard a splat sound as he stepped in a liquid upon looking down he discovered a trail of dark blood, Farkas' heart skipped a beat when the familiar scent hit his nostrils he cautiously followed the blood up the path to the main door which was slightly ajar, a bloody hand print decorating it. Farkas set the food down and called out "Shield-Brothers, Shield sisters?" he called...no answer. Farkas followed after the scent and trail which lead to the sleeping quarters. Along the small descending stairwell there was a streak of blood and hand-prints he issued a low growl the smell of blood tempting him. calming himself he pushed the door open. Farkas fell silent and blank as his far came true, there before him stood an bloody dark-elf whom was leaning upon his steel war-hammer, his shining wolf-armour was now tattered and stained. Farkas' stalked up behind the familiar darkelf and slowly placed his hand on his should turning the elf around showing the gruesome injuries.

Ianian had clearly been bested in a fight to Farkas it smelled like the forsworn. Ianian's whole body was beat but the worst was the injury on his face, looked like he head-butted a battle-axe, The cut was the length of left side of his face. it was a miracle he was standing as the cut was diagonal and missed his eye by millimetres. Ianian opened his mouth to say something but had to spit which caused him pain. He went to fall forward but Farkas caught him and brought him up into a princess hold. Ianian's mouth hung open letting him breathe, Ianian didn't need to speak because his eyes said it all "help me" Farkas used his shoulder to push the quarters door open and began to run to the Temple of Kynareth "it's ok, I'm sure there was 80 of 'em"Farkas said trying to keep his mind occupied and off the pain until they reached the destination, when they arrived Ianian was placed onto the stone table and the priestess' went to work, Farkas went to leave to give word to the others about this event but a cold and wet hand snagged his own, farkas looked down at the crumpled ianian , crimson eyes looked at Farkas was the most plead, Farkas nodded and then he watched as the priestess lifted his head and made him drink a healing potion mixed with cure disease for any infections. Ianian clenched his teeth and lets out a manly growl as the pain hit his whole body the healing potion made tissues heal and broken ribs reconstruct. Ianian rolled over onto his side facing Farkas who was sitting on his left side, Farkas watched in amazement as the cut on his face healed in front of him, it made Ianian flinch and cringe. Farkas patted Ianian's sweat drenched head with a rag and softly said "don't worry, you'll be alright, I'm here"

Awe right :D it;s such a cute bromance, I love it.

(C) Farkas and Elderscrolls - Bethsada

(C)Ianian -Dusk-stitch.


End file.
